


Dancer

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancer Rey, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiot ex boyfriend, Idiot not telling he is in love, Poe Being an Idiot, Roommates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Damerey/JediPilot] [Modern-AU] Después de salir de una relación tóxica, Rey sigue adelante como bailarina en una compañía apunto de quebrar. Poe, su mejor amigo, adquiere un papel sobre protector e intenta ayudarla en lo que puede, sin decir lo que siente por ella aunque lo sepan su compañero de piso y Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey miró una vez más la hora en el móvil. Marcaban las nueve y cuarto. Sabía que iba a llegar muy justa, pero esa vez si que lograría llegar a tiempo. La nueva canción que escuchaba sin parar era tranquila, pero no la estaba ayudando en esos momentos. El bus por fin paró y bajo corriendo . En la puerta, Poe Dameron la esperaba mirando al reloj.

\- ¡A tiempo!- le gritó, y este sonrió

\- Pero no estas cambiada, vamos

Ella intentaba recuperar el aliento. Aquella semana estaba siendo especialmente complicado, pero ella hacía lo que podía. Combinaba las sesiones de fotos para el "book" con su amigo y luego volver a los ensayos. Todo ello durante esa semana. El día del estreno era ese viernes y realmente necesitaba terminarlo todo antes. Trabajar con su mejor amigo ayudaba mucho, aunque él fuera muy perfeccionista, desde la ropa, la luz, el maquillaje y la postura. A veces hacía fotos desenfadadas, otras con un toque elegante y finalmente las que más tranquilas (algo que ella agradecía, pues eran como una pausa entre tanto estrés). Ella no sentía vergüenza solo si él estaba con la cámara. Al terminar con aquella sesión, su amigo ofreció a llevarla al teatro por el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Si aceptó era por no gastar lo poco que le quedaba en el bono del bus.

\- Deberías cambiar de compañía- le dijo Poe bastante serio cerca del destino- La de Kanata va a quebrar y sabes con quien te vas a encontrar al quedarte sin trabajo. Trabaja conmigo o ve con Finn a una "mejor" ciudad

\- ¿De nuevo con lo mismo?- preguntó bastante cansada del tema- Te prometí que no volvería a pasar, y no va a volver a pasar

\- No estaré tranquilo hasta estar seguro al cien por cien. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que te pase nada

\- ¿y cuando me vas a presentar a tu nueva conquista?- cambió de tema radicalmente

\- Ya nunca, cortamos ayer- dijo con una sonrisa- era muy pesada y controladora. Además, su casa daba un poco de miedo, demasiados peluches

\- ¿Cuándo vas a asentar la cabeza, amigo mío?

Este no contesto y freno en la puerta del teatro. Rey no terminaba de comprender porque seguía insistiendo con aquel tema, pero a forma de venganza le insistía con que asentara la cabeza y dejara de jugar con las mujeres. Algunas de sus compañeras seguían murmurando detrás de ella (pues ir en el coche con "el gran rompe corazones" Poe Dameron para algunas era un sueño, para Rey algo absurdo pues no conocían al autentico Poe) pero restó importancia hasta que llego al camerino que tenía al ser la principal de la obra (algo que ella sentía innecesario), donde tiró las flores que alguien había puesto. No necesitaba leer la tarjeta para saber quien era.

Los ensayos se extendieron demasiado para su gusto. Sabía que lo hacía para poder asegurarse que todo fuera perfecto, pero realmente estaba exhausta. Llamó a su amigo para saber donde estaba, avisando que estaba en su casa esperándola con unas pizzas. Se vio tentada a llamar a Finn, para saber como estaba, pero al recordar que tan mal habían ido las anteriores, guardo el móvil y fue a por el metro. No era un medio que le gustase especialmente, ya que tenía la extraña habilidad de hacer recordad cosas que no quería, ya podían ser buenas y malas, pero no quería. Solo sintió un pequeño alivio cuando salió de la boca del metro.

\- ¡Hasta que llegas!- la saludó Poe mientras metía las pizzas en el microondas- Algunos trozos están fríos pero nuestro amigo el microondas lo puede arreglar. Cuéntame todo

\- Pues nada nuevo- dijo ella mientras entraba a su habitación para cambiarse- Ensayos, gritos, mis compañeras babeando por ti y un ramo de flores en la basura

\- Ese idiota- dijo entre dientes mientras entregaba la pizza recalentada a su amiga

\- Relaja, Poe, están en la basura- resaltó ella antes de comer un buen trozo

\- No me relajo hasta que cambie. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo- dijo el bastante enfadado- se que no te gusta que hablemos casi a diario del tema, pero me preocupo por ti, eres mi...amiga.

\- Cualquier cosa te lo diré, Poe- dijo ella con una sonrisa que intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga- Piensa ahora en toda la pizza que nos tenemos que comer y en la sesión especial de sing star que nos espera hoy en el salón. Olvídate de él y todo lo que me hizo.

Sonrió ante aquella Rey que tanto le gustaba. Terminaron de comer antes de pasar al salón con una botella de Jack Daniels para jugar un poco. Al tener los dos manos en todavía funcionamiento, alguna que otra vez hacían dúos. Todo lo malo simplemente desaparecía, entre copa y copa cada segundo desaparecía, y ante cada estrofa de cada canción todo se movía.

En un momento dado, ella dejó para poder ir a descansar, pues al día siguiente habían cosas que hacer. Él accedió a limpiar mientras ella se iba a cambiar para descansar. No era grande el desastre, solo un par de copas y a la otra habitación que se quedaba, pero sentía que debía hacer algo antes de marcharse: agarró una de las fotos de las mesas de Rey y lo tiró por la ventana sin ningún remordimiento.

Fue, alguien lo cogió y miró aquella foto con dolorosa nostalgia. Aquel idiota de Dameron no sabía que había tirado uno de los mejores momentos de la vida de Rey por la ventana. Lo había odiado desde siempre, pues creía que sus intenciones no eran totalmente nobles con ella. Sentía una gran punzada de celos cada vez que los veía juntos o Rey no se emocionaba con algunos de sus detalles sinceros. La quería recuperar, pues la sentía suya, pero parecía algo demasiado lejano si él estaba en medio. Con la foto en mano, se fue alejando.


	2. Chapter 2

El despertador tronó de forma violenta, despertando a Rey de un tranquilo sueño. Miró la hora antes de tirarlo contra el armario. Se cambió rápido y se acercó al baño para intentar arreglarse un poco la cara. Todavía se sentía cansada y empezaba a arrepentirse por lo de anoche.

\- ¿Qué tal, dormilona?- le preguntó Poe desde la cocina- He hecho tortitas

\- Echo de menos mi cama, Dameron- Hambrienta, fue a la cocina para poder gozar de aquel desayuno- sabes que son mi debilidad. Gracias por limpiar un poco el desastre que creamos

\- Me lo recompensas con unas fotos para tu book en los restos de la muralla. Y puede ser después de tu último ensayo

Ella sonrió y se comió las tortitas mientras él terminaba de hacerse las suyas. Fue un desayuno con un silencio demasiado hambriento. Al terminar, su amigo la llevó en el coche por la hora, y este aseguro que aparecería cuando terminara en ensayo.

Desde los murmullos de sus compañeras, las flores y los gritos, todo se había vuelto a repetir para odio de Rey. Odiaba esa rutina, más si le quitaba la pasión que le quería dar aquello que había dado forma a la vida que quería. El baile era su vida. Actuar como modelo principal de su mejor amigo sabia que era un error que afectaba a su amistad y a su trabajo (discutir de la posición o mostrarse inconforme era algo que naturalmente pasaba), pero necesario para el "book".

Nada mas terminar en plena tarde, agradecía infinitamente que Poe estuviera con su coche esperándola fuera. Por la sonrisa (de idiota) que tenia, podía apostar que traía todo el material con el para la sesión sin pasar por aquel desordenado estudio que tenía. Este la saludo con dos besos cuando llego a su altura a toda prisa (la que podía con aquellos tacones) y entró en el coche bastante feliz. Poe no tardo en despotricar de sus superiores, de Leía y su ansia de que hiciera algo mas por los continuos retrasos pero ella no entraba en materia y le dijo que su jefa estaba al borde del paro cardíaco por algunas de sus compañeras (torpes y con un ego importante).

\- No recordaba que este lugar fuera tan precioso desde aquellos días- soltó ella con un tono de tristeza y nostalgia al llegar y verlo completamente vacío, sin niños con madres llorando por el bocata del día. Solo tenía en mente aquellos momentos donde creía ser feliz con aquel hombre.

\- No me gusta que recuerdes esas cosas, Rey, todavía te hacen demasiado daño- recordó como un pesado padre- pero me alegra de que todavía conserve este toque romántico para las fotos. Cámbiate en el coche y empecemos antes de que vengan los pesad guardias

No era la primera vez que lo hacían así, pero seguía siendo muy incómodo. Al salir, vio que él ya lo esperaba con un cigarro en la mano, sonriendo. Cuando llego a su altura, no le gustó nada el moño y con una mano se la deshizo, haciendo que su amiga lo mirase un tanto indignada. Pero a él le gustaba así, su pelo suelto y libre, y ella debía dejarlo así.

Intentó que aquella sesión fuera lo más corto posible, pues ella tenía mucho frió y no podía evitar temblar. Le pedía que sonriera de forma natural o que pusiera una mirada seductora de las suyas. Nada más decirle que podía volver al coche, ella casi se dio contra el suelo por querer salir corriendo en busca de sus pantalones con aquellos zapatos. Cuando terminó, Dameron la llevó hasta su casa.

\- ¿Hoy subes?- preguntó ella cuando frenó en su portal

\- Me encantaría pero mañana es tu gran día y yo tengo que montar. Intenta vivir sin mi hasta entonces- dijo aquello demasiado cerca para su gusto, a lo que ella le dio un leve golpe

\- Idiota. Intenta llegar puntual o me debes una de vodka en esa discoteca- aquello sirvió para despedida, a lo que no se marcho el coche hasta verla entrar en el portal.

Ella dejo caer algunas risas en el ascensor por la exagerada protección que le daba Poe Dameron. Parecía casi un policía con ella, pero no dejaba de parecer algo un tanto tierno por su parte (algo que muchas antes de ella le hubieran gustado ver). Rey pensaba que era por algo que le había pedido Finn antes de marcharse, pues antes el "hermano" era él y la situación en la que la había dejado no era la mejor. Al girar la llave se dio cuenta que solo había una vuelta, dio por hecho que había cerrado mal la puerta a la mañana. Idiota fue lo primero que se dijo a si misma al entrar en el salón y ver la televisión encendida en uno de los canales que emitían películas a todas horas, unos pies reposando tranquilos encima de la mesilla de café arrugando las revistas y sentado en el sofá la última persona que quería ver en toda la galaxia esperándola tan tranquilo, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Debió hacerle caso a Poe y cambiar la cerradura.

\- ¡Vete de mi casa!- fue lo primero que pudo gritar después de salir del shock

\- Tenía que hablar contigo... no se si recibes mis flores- decía tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera nada por lo que alterarse en lo mínimo.

\- He tirado cada uno de los ramos que he recibido desde aquel día- le respondió con odio muy mal contenido. Apretaba los puños de puro odio, haciéndose daño en el proceso. Aun no entendía que demonios hacía ahí

\- No hagas eso, o te harás daño- le dijo señalando los puños- aun tienes esa mala costumbre, como seguir siendo amiga de...Dameron

\- ¡No lo metas en esto!- le gritó nada más escuchar el apellido de su mejor amigo- Él es más hombre de lo que vas a ser jamás

\- ¡¿A si que admites que estas con él?!- echó en cara algo que hizo enfadar aun más a Rey

\- ¡No sigas con eso porque Poe solo es mi mejor amigo! Siempre te lo dije y nunca me creíste- aquello último ya iba más relajada, a la vez de un tono triste. Su "invitado" trato de relajarse para seguir la conversación- Márchate y no vuelvas jamás.

\- No digas eso, Rey- él se había acercado a ella y trataba aunque fuera rozarla, pero ella se cerraba y daba pasos hacia atrás, evitando ese contacto. El dolor de aquellos días volvía a su mente con tanta fuerza que le daban ganas de llorar, pero se había prometido que, delante de él, no volvería a derramar ni una sola lágrima más.- Aun tenemos una oportunidad. Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar...

\- Márchate, no hagas esto más difícil- insistía ella, al borde del llanto

\- Mañana iré a verte- le dijo en forma de despedida no sin antes intentar robar un beso, pero su intento quedo frustrado ante la huida de ella.

Solo estuvo tranquila cuando escuchó la puerta cerrada con llave, como debía estar. Solo en ese momento empezó a llorar y a gritar de la rabia. Todavía, a pesar de toda la ayuda, seguía con ese dolor enquistado en el corazón. Se acordaba de cada una de las cosas malas que le había traído ese hombre estúpido, pero también de las pocas buenas que hubo, y eso hacían dentro de un conflicto que la hacía llorar de la rata todavía desordenaba su cabeza.

Se sintió tentada en llamar a Poe, pero se decantó por tirar el móvil y dejar que esa noche fuera como aquellas que tenía antes: llenas de soledad, lloros y una almohada como peluche.


	3. Chapter 3

Le costó horrores levantarse de la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la postura que había cogido a la noche, lo ojos debían estar hinchados del lloro por culpa de su ex y escuchaba el tono del móvil, pero no le hizo ni caso. Entró en la ducha e intentó borrar toda huella de lo que había pasado ayer. Pero aquellas sensaciones no se las podía llevar el agua, la de la rabia e impotencia que le daba todavía estar en frente del hombre que consideraba destructor de su vida. Al salir del baño, desayuno leche y cereales mientras cogía el móvil y revisaba cada una de las novedades. Poe llegó a llamarla varias veces, a la vez que había dejado bastantes mensajes donde se notaba que estaba muy preocupado. Le mandó un simple "lo siento" y miró el resto, compañeras y amigas que deseaban buena suerte para el estreno del día. Aquello no saco ni una sonrisa a la bailarina.

Al no tener a ninguno de sus amigos cerca, la mañana fue de lo más tranquila, entre café y revisiones. El caos llegó a la tarde, donde cogió un taxi para llegar al teatro una hora antes. Todas sus compañeras se veían ansiosas, algunas fumaban fuera, otras cortaban folletos con las manos y ella simplemente estaba encerrada en su camerino, sin quitarle ojo al móvil, donde su amigo le decía que estaba sentado entre el publico reciente, cerca para poder verla bailar tan bien como lo hacía siempre. Cinco minutos antes, un mensajero dejó un ramo que ella no tardó en tirar a la basura. No necesitaba leer para saber quien era. Apagó el teléfono, salió y se puso en posición con todas.

Sin ningún error y con un cierre perfecto, el telón cayó mientras se escuchaban los aplausos. En ese momento ella soltó su moño y se quitó la pequeña tiara antes de entrar en el camerino. Aun su corazón latía a mil de la euforia. No solo por la obra que tan bien había salido, también porque había visto a la vieja Leia Organa y Han Solo al lado de su amigo. Aquellos dos señores eran como unos padres para ella, a pesar de no llevarse bien con su hijo Ben Solo. Alguien picó su puerta y al abrir, vio que eran los mismo en los que estaba pensando en ese momento. Ella sonrió no solo por volver a verlos, abrazo a cada uno de ellos con todo el cariño que les tenía. Querían invitarla a cenar, a lo que ella accedió gustosa solo si también iba Poe, quien accedió solo porque se lo había pedido Rey.

Fue una cena tranquila, desenfadada, como si todo lo anterior no hubiera existido. La felicitaban, y ella hablaba de que tanto le había costado por culpa del Book. Les comentó su preocupación por el posible cierre de Maz, pero Leia le aseguro que cualquier cosa podía ir a donde ella, oferta que declino casi al instante solo por la posibilidad de ver a su hijo. La señora era consciente que entre su hijo y ella habían un montón de roces negativos y la mayoría tenían que ver con el difícil carácter de su hijo.

Se despidieron en la puerta y su amigo decidió llevarla en el coche, donde comentaron un par de cosas graciosas. Este aparcó en frente del portal y al salir ambos, se quedaron helados ante la presencia de el ex novio de Rey. Dameron se aguanto las ganas de pegarlo hasta morir, pero ella se acercó a él para pedirle que se marchara, que dejara de insistir.

\- Solo vengo a darte la enhorabuena por tu perfecta obra- decía muy tranquilo.

\- No...

\- Solo una vez más, Rey. No te defraudaría, y lo sabes- había algo que todavía la hacía derretir, no sabía si eran sus ojos o su forma de ser cada vez que sabía que había roto algo importante, y ese algo hacía que ella quisiera tragarse todas las palabras que había dicho para besarle como una idiota. - Mañana ven sola al bar de siempre a la hora de siempre, por favor.

Se marchó sin tocarla, respetando la distancia que ella había puesto desde un principio, pero no sin mirar mal a Poe, que se aguantaba las ganas de matarlo. Nada más llegar a su altura, no le dijo nada a Rey, solo subió con ella hasta su casa, donde entró y se sentó bastante enfadado en el sofá.

\- Mañana no irás a verlo después de todo, ¿verdad?-rompió el silencio cuando ella se sentó a su lado

\- Ayer se coló en casa, todavía tenia las llaves. Otra noche llorando sola- le reconoció bastante avergonzada

\- Debiste llamarme

\- Todavía siento cosas muy fuertes por él, y lloro por ello

\- No deberías- a cada palabra que ella le decía, apretaba más y más el puño de la rabia- Me tienes aquí, hay más hombres fuera, puedes conseguirte alguien mucho mejor que ese imbécil. Me acuerdo de esas pocas veces que le contabas solo a Finn que solo te decía "te amo" cuando estaba borracho o en la cama contigo o te dejaba sola para ir con sus super amigos después de una de vuestras tantas discusiones. No puedo dejar que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

\- Pero parece que ha cambiado...quizás no volveremos a discutir tanto

\- Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a volver con él, Rey. No puedes.

Y solo con aquellas palabras, Rey empezó a llorar en el pecho de su amigo. De la impotencia que le daba escoger un buen camino, de la rabia que le daba esa situación y su conversación con él. Creía que iba a ser fuerte contra él, pero parecía que era mero espejismo. Seguía sin entender porque todo aquello costaba decidir. Poe, por su parte, intentó consolarla como pudo. Era algo que se le daba ciertamente mal, pero lo intentaba lo mejor que podía. Quería verla feliz, como el rayo de sol que solía ser.

Pero parecía que pedía demasiado.

¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?


	4. Chapter 4

Era una de aquellas veces que sentía que había dormido realmente bien. Estaba en su cama y al lado, Poe seguía durmiendo como si nada. Debía admitir que cuando estaba dormido era más mono. Aun vestía con la ropa del día anterior, pero la camisa estaba entreabierta y con manchas de maquillaje. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y solo pudo sentirse avergonzada por llorar en su pecho como una magdalena. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- Tranquila, te perdono todo- había escuchado de Poe, quien solo estaba fingiendo que estaba dormido. Ambos se sentaron correctamente y ella dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo- Sabes que solo quiero que sonrías como antes, cuando solo existíamos Finn, tu y yo

\- El amor lo jode todo-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- Si no me hubiera enamorado...si fuera como tu, Poe...

\- No desees ser como yo, Rey- cada vez sentía más cerca la respiración de su amiga, y sentía que tenía que decir algo, pero cambio las palabras- Soy de los peores hombres, no quieras ser de las peores mujeres

Aquel extraño tono que se había formado en la habitación, las palabras casi susurradas y ella mirando sus ojos en busca de algo, se rompió con el sonido de un teléfono. Era un mensaje de Finn, alertando que en uno o dos días volvería para ver que tal estaban. Rey no apartó la vista de la pantalla hasta que termino de mandarle un mensaje a su amigo. Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió de ver a Poe cambiándose de camiseta. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero se sentía un poco mal y era por su culpa. Agradecía que a veces le guardase ropa en su casa. Ella pasó al baño para poder ducharse y quitarse las marcas de lloro.

Al salir del baño, vio que Poe ya estaba desayunando sus cereales y leche.

\- ¿Hoy no te animas con tus tortitas?- preguntó sacando el bric de zumo

\- Me reservo para cuando vuelva nuestro amigo- dijo sonriendo- Que vuelve nuestro Finn...

\- Estoy súper emocionada... ¿Cómo le estará yendo? ¿Traerá pareja?- le preguntó antes de beber del zumo. Él rió- Venga...

Hicieron algunas bromas antes de dejarla sola. Aun tenía que estar tranquila, pues quedaban otras tres noches bailando en ese teatro y tenía que pensar en el joven ex con el que había quedado, por mucho que le no le gustara a Poe. Porque ella era quien decidía, no él, y si ella quería volver a intentarlo con aquel hombre, no podía obligarla a decir que no. Solo era un buen amigo, nada más.

Pero era algo que ella debía meditar tranquilamente. Debía pensar si podría dejar atrás todo el desastre.

Por eso a veces echaba de menos a Finn más de lo que admitía a Poe.

\- Señora Organa, a veces me sorprende demasiado- le dijo Rey admirando su regreso con un regalo. No esperaba que volvieran a ver la obra, pues Han Solo no era de hacer esas cosas, y a hacían sentir muy alagada. Quizás era por ese sentimiento de culpa de que tan estúpido había sido su hijo con ella en varias ocasiones.

\- Te esperamos fuera para ir a un restaurante. Paga Han.- Dijo Poe haciendo que Leia empezara a reírse

Tuvo la tentación de decir que no para poder ir a donde su cita, pero accedió a volver a cenar con ellos en un chino (pagando Han, que tenía cara de odiar cada vez más a Dameron) antes de volver los dos juntos andando a su casa, pensando que era la mejor opción. Aun se mantenía ese buen rollo, esas risas y tranquilidad que traían desde el restaurante. Eran temas sin importancia, pero les daba mucha risa, hasta daba la apariencia que estaban borrachos.

Se pararon en el portal, donde estaba sentado aquel hombre con una botella en la mano. Supieron al instante que el borracho era él. Poe, a regañadientes, ayudo a dejarlo en su casa y los dejó solos, algo que por su cara se sabía que no le gustaba nada. Ella lo arrastró hasta el baño, donde puso agua fría en la ducha. Le quitó las cosas de los bolsillos antes de tirarlo a la tina con mucho cuidado, mientras escuchaba susurros suyos como hacía antes, diciendo que era un idiota que no valía nada y que "la quería". Mientras la ducha se encargaba de lo suyo, ella fue a la cocina y dejó sus cosas en la mesa, como aquellos días. Le preparó café solo y muy cargado. Pudo adivinar la contraseña de su móvil (pues no la había cambiado en todo ese tiempo) y quiso llamar a alguien, pero si no lo hizo fue por pensar que ella podría sola y hubiera sido humillante como en ocasiones pasadas. Necesitaba pensar si realmente quería volver a aquellos días.

\- Vamos...otra vez no- susurraba bastante impaciente al ver que no salía del baño. Dejó los cafés en la mesa (ella tenía derecho al suyo con leche) y entró para ver que seguía metido. Se quedo en camiseta interior para intentar mojar lo menos posible la otra ropa, no era la primera vez que sacaba a su idiota de ahí, pero siempre la enfadaba de sobre manera- ¡Pensé que no tendría que volver a hacerlo!- gritó un poco agobiada al no poder sacarlo con facilidad

Al sacarlo, se tambaleaba un poco más despierto. Intentó secar y quitarle aquella camiseta, pero aquella mirada que él le daba, todavía podía con ella. Le tiró la bata grande y salió para dejarlo desnudarse solo. Decidió esperarlo en la cocina con aquellos cafés.

\- No llegaste- fue lo primero que dijo al entrar en la cocina.

\- Han y Leia me invitaron al chino, no iba a decir que no- dijo ella muy tranquila. Vio que no quería beber- Si has podido con media botella de esa basura, podrás con un café cargado

\- Rey...lo siento- dijo con dificultad. Ella solo pudo sonreír. Seguía siendo el niño oscuro del que se había enamorado un día de noviembre.

\- Por hospitalidad te dejaré dormir aquí, pero no toques nada de Poe, no quiero que se enfade más. Mejor hablamos con un desayuno delante y tus dolores de cabeza. Para entonces seguro que tu ropa estará seca

\- Gracias

Ella se retiró a su habitación, donde podía ver colgada de una percha la camisa de Dameron. Seguro que estaba furioso con ella por responsabilizarse de ese imbécil. No le quería decir que estaba pasando porque era algo que tenía que hacer ella sola. Si lo ayudaba, era porque no podía dejarlo solo y borracho, capaz de perder hasta los pantalones en un arranque de los suyos. Sentía que todavía debía ayudarlo, sabía que todavía podía recuperar algo, pero no si lo suficiente para el corazón.

De la misma forma que le costó horrores dormir, le costó despertarse, aunque fue la primera. Preparó de nuevo unos cafés y sacó algunas galletas de chocolate. Él no tardó en salir en bata, pidiendo su ropa de vuelta, a lo que ella se lo devolvió para que no cogiera nada de su mejor amigo. Al terminar de vestirse, volvió a entrar en la cocina, sin decir ni un "buenos días". Estaba acostumbrada a tener con él ese silencio hambriento mañanero, pero no significaba que le gustase.

\- Rey, tenemos que hablar- rompió el silencio cuando terminó de desayunar

\- De lo que quieras- se atrevió. No podía seguir esquivando el tema. Tenía las ideas un poco confusas, pero sabía que era lo mejor, Poe había insistido en ellas desde que cortaron la última vez.

\- No puedo vivir sin ti- fue directo desde el principio, sorprendiendo a Rey, pues antes no era ni directo y sincero con ella- Todos están hartos de mi porque todos los días les hablo de ti, bebo por ti, te mando flor... No puedo más

\- No puedo volver con alguien que hizo de una relación una desgracia-dijo soltando su agarre y llevando sus manos a por una galleta- Intento reiniciar mi vida, deja de mandarme flores, borra mi número y haz como si me hubiera muerto. Es lo mejor para los dos.

\- ¡No! Tu has sido al única que ha visto lo único bueno que tengo...no puedes terminar esto

\- Pobre... fuiste tu quien acabó con todo esto cuando trataste nuestra relación como basura


	5. Chapter 5

Poe Dameron no podía estar tranquilo. Había algo que no le gustaba en que Rey y su ex estuvieran compartiendo casa, y conociéndola, ese idiota estaría durmiendo para que a la mañana siguiente pudiera convencerla de volver a estar juntos. Y caería. Porque ella seguía enamorada a pesar de todos sus intentos como buen amigo de que dejara esa relación tan tóxica atrás. Él no insistía por idiota, lo hacía por ella y esa estúpida idea de que podía cambiar a alguien que no tenía nada bueno en él. Eso solo existía en novelas para adolescentes que nunca se habían enamorado de verdad. Si era un cretino, lo iba a ser para siempre, guste o no. Aunque no podía evitar hacerlo también por esos sentimientos que guardaba muy dentro.

\- ¿Dameron entrando en su casa?

\- ¿Todavía despierto, Hux?

Aquel encuentro era demasiado casual para su gusto, en demasiado buen momento, pues su compañero de piso era madrugador y viendo la hora en el reloj de la cocina, debería estar durmiendo con su regordeta Millicent. Se le veía un poco preocupado, y por lo poco que conocía de él, podía ser o por Ben (lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía) o Millicent, el gato de sus ojos. Todo aquello parecía demasiado surrealista para él, pues en un principio no se tragaban y en esos momentos no eran más que unos compañeros de piso bastante pintorescos. Daba para hacer una serie americana en su honor.

\- ¿Sabeis algo de Finn?- intento romper el hielo mientras se servía algo para cenar

\- Volverá dentro de poco. Conociéndolo no le habrá ido muy bien la búsqueda de trabajo- otro silencio incómodo

\- ¿Sigues tocando la guitarra cuando no estoy?

\- De vez en cuando- No sentía las ganas de contarle que estaba con la fotografía y que no planeaba volver a tocar en el bar con su fiel guitarra

\- Tenias talento

\- Y me lo dice el violinista que dejó todo para meterse en el ejercito y luego volvió con un disparo en la pierna para hacer arte y tener un gato

\- No metas a Millicent- vio la sonrisa burlona de Poe- que esta preciosa. ¿Rey?

\- Hablando con el cretino de su ex novio...aunque quizás hayan arreglado y vuelvan a salir juntos

\- No digas eso. Ella es lista. Espera, ¿les has dejados solos? ¿Le has perdonado que haya hecho daño a tu mejor amiga? Me acuerdo de la hostia que le metió de gratis

¿Cómo olvidarse de aquel golpe que dejó un ojo morado a Rey? Ella finalmente le perdonó pero sus amigos no. No podía describir con palabras exactas la frustración y el odio empujándolo a tener una "amable conversación" que no se dio tras las insistencias de ella en "llevar la fiesta en paz".

\- No le perdono que le haya hecho mucho daño a Rey, pero no tenía otra opción. Era una relación demasiado tóxica, pero sigue empeñada en que la deje afrontar el problema aunque tenga dudas de si sigue queriéndolo

\- Sigo pensando que tendrías que haber usado tu carácter de perro guardián para sacar a ese hombre. Me acuerdo de sus escándalos en el teatro cuando tenía celos de ti o Ben, y eso que a él no le cae muy bien tu amiga.

\- Me acuerdo de todos los malos días- dijo conteniendo la rabia- de cuando ella lloraba o ese cretino la obligaba a que no estuviera con nosotros, aunque luego ella no lo reconociera. Siempre la apartaba de nosotros, sus amigos

\- Por mucho que en un principio nos odiásemos y ahora no nos llevemos ni mal ni bien, no me puedes engañar, Poe. A ti te molesta otra cosa y por eso lo quieres lejos de Rey- él miró a otra parte, haciendo que Hux tuviera más pruebas a favor de lo que iba a decir- A ti te molesta que ella escogiera a ese cretino alcoholico en vez de a ti porque la amas y en cuanto te enteraste de que la trataba mal, con más razón querías separar esa pareja.

\- No digas estupideces

\- Y no las digo. Solo verdades que molestan- dijo él con una simpleza que a su compañero sorprendía- Y tu amas a Rey y no soportas que este por él. Sabes que sus ataques de celos e intentos por separaros no eran tan imaginarios como ella todavía cree. Y estoy seguro de que no le dirás pronto lo que sientes por todas esas chicas a la que les has roto el corazón y las medias

\- No te metas donde no te llaman- dijo enfadado

\- Me metisteis cuando tu y Finn secuestrasteis a Millie para que os dijera que estaba pasando entre tu amiga y mi amigo- dijo bastante resentido. Aquello calmó mucho más de lo que ambos esperaban, pues fue algo que rozaba lo gracioso y cruel- Si he tenido la boca cerrada es porque no me caéis tan bien desde las broncas de Ben con Rey porque ella seguía sin querer mover un dedo en su contra. Y por tu cara, puedo adivinar que solo movió medio dedo

\- Hux, siempre me sorprendes- dijo antes de terminar de cenar y servirse un café- ¿y que opinas tu?

\- Nada, así es más fácil vivir- dijo él antes de cogerse también una taza para el café- Ya tengo suficiente con mis propios problemas. Además, me quedaría sin escuchar tus comentarios y esta casa sería más aburrida

\- Pero si Rey vuelve con ese cretino...

\- Ella tendría que ayudarlo a que acabe en alcohólicos anónimos. ¿Eres consciente de que si vuelven, le pedirá que se olvide de ti?

\- Quizás es lo que necesito

\- Mentiroso

\- Cotilla

\- Venga, Dameron, si pudiste robarme el gato, podrías decirle a tu mejor amiga que la quieres como más que una amiga. ¿o te encanta la Friend Zone?

\- Obviamente no. Pero piensa, ¿Quién le quedará si le digo todo lo que siento? Si me rechaza, todo se volverá incomodo para ambos y estará sola hasta que Finn vuelva y eso si decide quedarse definitivamente

\- ¿Y si ella lo quiere intentar contigo?

\- Ella no querrá salir con un cabronazo como yo. No te diré que fue de mi última chica por si un caso

\- Negativo

\- Optimista

\- Cambiemos de tema, Nazi Zanahoria

\- Mira, flyboy, relaja y afronta cada uno de los problemas- dijo muy serio- Tengo las suficientes narices para decirte que des la maldita cara de una vez

La conversación con Hux lo persiguió toda la noche, hasta el punto de no dejarlo dormir a gusto.

Desde el primer día había esquivado como podía los sentimientos que tenía por Rey, usando técnicas baratas desde salir con otras chicas a ir a beber con su mejor amigo. Daba por hecho que los únicos que sabían del tema eran su compañero y Finn, pero dudaba si su amiga Phasma y Ben también. Pensó que había sido precavido pero quizás si lo había adivinado. A veces maldecía su corazón por haber escogido a su mejor amiga.

Nunca aceptaría la relación de Rey por algo tan sencillo que eran los celos. Pero también estaban aquellas veces que ella había llorado porque él había sido un autentico cabrón, pedirle que se apartara de ellos dos, insistir en que dejara de bailar en ese teatro que amaba desde pequeña... era una lista sin fin de errores que hacían que quisiera matarlo. Algo que no podía negar era que él la había echo sentir mujer y si había tenido unos detalles románticos que él jamás podría hacer.

Era un completo gilipollas.


	6. Chapter 6

Sin duda alguna, era la peor tercera sesión que había hecho en su vida.

Una vez más, la vida personal había dejado mella en baile y eso había ganado puntos de antipatía con la señora Kanata. Necesitaba una sesión de mejores amigos para quitarse toda esa carga y decirle al mundo que había pasado al final con su ex. Se sentía como una idiota, y confiarle aquello a Poe podía ser su fin, pero era el único amigo y deseaba que estuviera en su casa con algunas pizzas y dispuesto a ayudarla sin empezar con frases absurdas.

\- ¡Sorpresa!

Sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar al ver a su querido e intimo amigo Finn lanzando serpentinas como un idiota al lado de Poe con confeti. Algunas lagrimas no pudieron contenerse de pura alegría. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin, lo estaba abrazando. Podía oler la pizza recién hecho, por lo que empujo los dos a dentro para poder pasar a comer. Tiró la bolsa a su habitación y se sentó al lado de un sonriente Finn. Aunque dado el hambre de esos momentos, no sabía si era por Rey o si era por la pizza cuatro quesos que tenían delante, justo al lado del jamón-bacón-extraqueso.

\- Lo que te cuento, en cinco restaurantes diferentes que he trabajado y hasta ahora que no me tocaban unas merecidas vacaciones

\- En el paro- añadió Poe riéndose

\- Pero vacaciones- reía el-Mira Rey, un regalo para ti

\- No hacía falta, idiota- decía ella cogiendo igualmente aquel paquete. Sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir al ver una caja de música cuya bailarina en el interior giraba al son de un tono que ella jamás podría olvidar.- Sigues siendo el mejor en los detalles, Finn

Él contó un poco de sus anécdotas, de que tan mal había sido en un principio y al final dejando su quinto trabajo por demasiados desacuerdos con un jefe caradura. Poe le dijo que desde su ida, él dejó el piano y la música para dedicarse a la fotografía, y enseño el terminado Book de Rey como prueba de ello. Ella no sabía como contarle cada una de sus "aventuras", sobre todo la parte de su ex.

\- Esta mañana pude decírselo. Que no quería volver con él

\- ¡Nos vamos de fiesta!- dijo Poe emocionado, como si acabara de conseguir la lotería

\- No- dijo ella bastante seria- Nada de fiesta hasta que termine. Y todavía quedan.

\- No es nada que tu Wii no pueda arreglar- comentó Finn dejando a medias una porción para entrar en la segunda habitación de Rey para sacar la consola con tres mandos personalizados y varios juegos encima de la propia consola- ¿Mata-amigos o Atropella-como-puedas?

\- ¡MARIO KART!- grito ella como una niña

Estuvieron jugando a varios juegos hasta media noche, donde Rey tuvo que disculparse antes de ir a dormir. Finn lo respetaba, y la dejaba marcharse después de un gran abrazo. Una vez ella dentro, Poe empezó a arreglar el pequeño desastre mientras Finn decidía pasar la noche en la habitación. Quería preguntar ciertas cosas, pero su amigo no estaba para responderlas, y nada más volver al sofá, se quedo dormido. Lo cubrió con una de sus mantas antes de ir a dormir.

Él ya echaba de menos todas esas tardes y noches con su "tropa". Podía decir que no la pasaban tan bien desde antes de que llegara el nuevo novio de Rey, pues todas las chicas que había tenido Poe nunca habían entrado en su íntimo circulo, ni ninguna de las suyas. Pero aquel último novio de Rey había destruido no solo su amistad y confianza, también la vida de su casi hermana. Y era algo que ella negaba hasta ese momento. No iba olvidar los primeros días, como ella estaba emocionada con ese chico, y todo parecía perfecto, ellos dos estaban contentos por ello. Pero cada vez ella estaba menos, a penas les contaba nada, y solo podían ver como se marchaba sin remedio. Hasta aquel día que la encontraron llorando, ella no tuvo más remedio que contarles cada una de las cosas que habían pasado nada más dejarlos. Intentaban ayudarla, pero ella no ponía mucho de su parte. El punto decisivo fue cuando Poe le pegó de tal forma lo dejó en el suelo. Rey abrió los ojos y empezó a recuperar aquello que era su vida, aunque le doliera mucho. Incluso llegaron a volver y a dejarlo. Pero Finn faltó en la mitad de aquel proceso por buscar trabajo fuera. Se sentía un poco culpable por dejarle todo el trabajo a Dameron, pero no podía olvidarse a si mismo.

Pero ya estaba ahí y no quería volver a faltar.

Y debía preguntar algo de extrema urgencia.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se despertaron con el olor de las tortitas. Los dos aparecieron al mismo tiempo en la cocina, deseando poder comerlos todos, aunque fuera en pijama. Poe se reía, pero seguía haciendo aquellas tortitas que tanto les gustaba, mientras cantaba una canción cuya letra no entendían. Dejaron muy pocas para el cocinero, quien comía mientras ellos tomaban café y comentaban de esa penúltima sesión que le quedaba para poder terminar con aquella obra.

\- Sabes que te puedes quedar en mi casa lo tanto que necesites- dijo Rey- tengo hasta ropa de Poe... será como en los viejos tiempos.

Los tres sonrieron. Por fin juntos.

Hasta la hora de la tarde estuvieron tranquilos por Rey, quien quería relajarse hasta la hora de bailar. Lo respetaron con una sesión de zapping en la televisión hasta que dio su hora. La despidieron y los dos empezaron a prepararse. Finn no quería perder aquella penúltima sesión de Rey bailando en el teatro que admiraba desde pequeña. Le costó encontrar algo decente en toda su maleta, pero en cuento terminaron de arreglarse, fueron a paso ligero al bus. Algunas personas vieron un poco asombradas a dos hombres con traje, revisando a ver si estaban perfectos. Alguna señora les pregunto si eran novios y se estaban preparando para su boda. Pensaron que podía ser peor.

\- Ya no me acordaba de que tan bien bailaba Rey- le comentó durante la obra a Poe, que no quitaba ojo del escenario. Finn rió por lo bajo para que la demás gente no les amonestase- Todavía no se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

\- ¿el qué?- preguntó sin mirarlo

\- Que la quieres, ¿Qué sino?

\- Ella sabe que la quiero como la mejor amiga que es

\- Eres un autentico idiota, Poe- le dijo Finn antes de volver a prestar atención a la obra de su mejor amiga.


	7. Chapter 7

Al extraño trío le costo horrores levantarse a la mañana. No había aprendido la lección de "fiesta solo los sábados". Para colmo de males, sabía que si Rey no alegraba aquella cara, haría un ridículo espantoso en el último día de trabajo con Kanata. Estuvo bajo una ducha fría más de cinco minutos, intentando espabilar, pero lo único que había conseguido era tiritar. En la cocina, ninguno de sus dos (estúpidos) amigos habían despertado y aprovechó para hacer un café lo más cargado posible. El reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía y realmente tenía la hora pegada si quería llegar una hora antes de la obra para estar al 100%.

No lo podía negar: había sido un auténtico desfase. Ya ni se acordaba del sabor de un vodka-caramelo o un cinco reyes. Estaba en duda de si quería volver a ver a Poe bailar aquellas latinadas que no entendía en "La Cantina" o a Finn sus movimientos robot en "La Estación". Ella no sabía exactamente que había hecho, tenía algunas lagunas por el alcohol y esperaba que sus idiotas le dijeran al detalle si es que se acordaban, sobre todo por cierto chupetón en el cuello (agradecía que el traje que tenía asignado tuviera cuello alto, si no tendría que usar tanto maquillaje que ya no sabría de que color tenía realmente la piel) sin ninguna explicación.

\- Hasta que alguien se despierta...- dijo en voz baja al ver a Poe asomarse a la cocina- ¿Qué tal la noche en mi sofá?

\- Podría ser mejor. Quizás tendría que haber compartido cama con Finn- dijo con una sonrisa mientras buscaba la cafetera- Tienes que hacer la compra porque falta sacarina

\- Calla, ya mañana me preocupo- dijo ella restando importancia- Por un día a palo seco

\- Gracias a dios que te quedan estos deliciosos donuts, estoy muerto de hambre

\- Un día te voy a robar media nevera por todo lo que has estado cogiendo, capullo, aunque luego Hux me quiera matar- dijo ella en un intento de bromear, pero la cabeza la tenía a punto de estallar- Pasa una pastilla, por dios

\- Y mira que hoy es tu último día- dijo él con un poco de pena- ¿Estas segura que no quieres volver con Kanata?

\- Sabes que Luke me pasaría mucho mejor esquema y trabajo. Si, es más estricto, pero por lo menos trabajando con él podré seguir en el teatro bailando. Con Kanata ya sabes los miles de problemas que he tenido y van a hacer una obra de teatro.

Poe dio por terminada la conversación y empezó a comer un donut. Rey no lo imitó y prefirió tomar otra gran taza de café. Ella quería preguntarle por su marca, pero no parecía dispuesto a aquello. Al poco salió Finn con las manos en la cabeza.

\- Peanut, lo siento, pero mañana nada de fiestas. Yo voto por ver las películas pendientes de la lista, como "Saturday Night" o "Zoolander".

\- No te prometo nada. Quizás las chicas quieran salir como "cena de despedida". Yo no tengo ganas, pero si hasta Kanata va, no me queda remedio.

\- Veo que ya has encajado bien quien te ha hecho eso- comentó burlón mientras se servía café. Ella miró para otro lado, signo de que no, mientras misteriosamente Poe se atragantaba con su segundo donut- Espera... ¿No te acuerdas de quien fue?

\- Si me he quedado toda loca al verlo- reconoció ella- Si sabes quien fue, tienes que decírmelo, Peanut

\- Pues...- dijo al cabo de un silencio muy incómodo en el que se miraron entre los tres- En modo de que no se...porque no se que hombre fue

\- Soy una cualquiera...- se llevó ella las manos a la cabeza. Debía ser una muy mala pesadilla. Ella no tenía la mala costumbre de besarse con cualquier hombre, pero Finn era su mejor amigo y no la mentiría con aquellas cosas, no era su estilo.

\- Por dios, no es para tanto. Tranquila.- intentó intervenir Poe- Tienes que centrarte en que cada vez queda menos para poder dar tu último baile

\- Tienes razón. Voy a pedir unas pizzas.

\- ¿Por que no pides otras cosas? Quizás hamburguesas- sugirió Poe mientras ella biscaba su teléfono, pero no hizo caso

Una vez más, sentía que faltaba algo. Aquello no podía ser cierto, pero tampoco veía capaces a sus amigos de mentir aunque fuera por su propio bien. Decidió dar por desvelado el misterio y pedir de nuevo unas pizzas para comer. No quería pasear o ver mínimamente la calle hasta la hora de salir por la obra. Antes de entrar de nuevo en la cocina se sorprendió de escuchar las dos voces discutiendo por algo que ella no llegaba a entender, pero se callaron al verla entrar. Mintieron una vez más diciendo que no era por algo en especial y sacaron el Monopoly en el salón para poder jugar a algo destructivo pero tranquilo.

\- Siempre pides bordes de queso para limpiar menos, tramposa- acusó Finn al descubrir el añadido extra

\- Come y calla, master chef- ordeno ella disfrutando con el queso de cabra de los bordes- Que tengo que pagarte ahora por pasar por esa casilla

\- Te equivocas, el dueño de esa casa soy yo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona Dameron- apoquina, sunshine

\- A veces te odio- dijo ella mientras le entregaba el dinero- mi venganza será terrible

Se notó su ausencia cuando se marchó al teatro. Una vez más, los chicos debían prepararse para ir a verla, pero la pereza podía con ellos. Quizás hacía una de "al último momento", aunque la última vez que quisieron hacer eso les salió bastante mal la jugada.

\- Tendrías que habérselo dicho- insistía una vez más Finn mientras intentaban vestirse a un ritmo digno de un perezoso. Poe ya estaba muy harto del tema; primero su ex compañero Hux y ahora él. En lo que llevaban de reencuentro podía calcular que le había dicho del tema unas siete veces. Y no quería volver a escuchar- Ella tiene que saber de tus sentimientos aunque joda la amistad, flyboy. Más después de tu firma en su cuello- Poe lo miró rozando la asustado- Lo vi todo. Da gracias a que ella no se acuerda por la borrachera que se pegó

\- NO DIGAS NADA

\- PUES DISELO O DOY EL CHIVATAZO

\- No seras capaz...

\- Prueba suerte

Dejaron el tema aparcado para ver revisarse entre los dos que estaban perfectos. Dada la hora, decidieron llamar a un taxi para que les llevara a la puerta lo más rápido posible. Quizás debían darle una sorpresa con uno de los ramos que vendían cerca de la puerta principal, pero si no lo hicieron fue por miedo a que les cerraran la puerta en las narices.

Una vez más, ella los había maravillado con cada movimiento. Esa era su vida y les encantaba ver que tan bien se desenvolvía en cada asunto. Agradecía que supiera tapar la marca que tenía y actuar como si la tremenda fiesta que se habían marcado no hubiera existido. Él quería seguir viéndola bailar, lo tenía totalmente hechizado, pero el telón caía con los eufóricos aplausos del espectador. Ella tenía algo que la hacía sentir un estúpido pero afortunado amigo. Nadie podía entender ese miedo que sentía por perderla. No quería que su sunshine se marchara. Era la única que podía volver aquellos asquerosos días de artista brillantes. Pero en su pecho, como un idiota adolescente, sentía ese dolor al verlo interesada en otras personas. Sus estúpidos sentimientos reclamaban gritar lo que sentía por ella. Ser un estúpido romántico y cada vez que cumplían un mes buscar formas de sorprenderla de la mejor forma.

A veces se odiaba a si mismo por ello.

\- Finn, necesito tiempo- fue lo único que quiso decir sobre ese tema antes de golpear la puerta de su camerino y actuar como el mejor de los amigos


	8. Chapter 8

Después de todo lo que había pasado, Rey notó que se dio un gran cambio. Un cambio totalmente inexplicable. Poe ya no hacia tantas visitas y faltaba algún que otro día, mientras que Finn estaba absorto en buscar una casa cerca del nuevo trabajo. Alguna que otra vez busco la respuesta de que demonios paso en aquella fiesta que se descontrolo, pero ninguno accedía a contar. Decidió centrarse en presentarse a la nueva compañía que trabajaba ese mes la obra de "Romeo y Julieta". No quería ser parte de esa obra de teatro, ella quería bailar, pero era eso o trabajar de bailarina en uno de esos bares que tanto asco ya que la otra compañía de baile en ese teatro no aceptaba a nadie más. Finn se sintió muy aliviado al saber todo aquello, pues la última vez que intentó trabajar con aquella compañía volvió con aquel estúpido hombre. Realmente, el mundo laboral era un asco, más el artístico.

\- Creo que es buen momento para buscar aquella otra academia donde estudió tu madre

\- Pero Finn

\- Solo digo que por probar...

Si decidió hacer caso fue solo por la insistencia de su amigo del alma. Encontrar aquel lugar no fue nada fácil, pues su madre siempre la llevaba a ese lugar y no al que ella entraba. Con ayuda de sus amigos, descubrió que estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba, por lo que su tarjeta iba a llorar más de la cuenta. Pero podría bailar tanto como la dejaran. En tamaño era mucho más pequeño y mucho menos glamuroso, pero le dio igual.

\- ¡Tienes que hacerlo!- escucho gritar a Finn cuando llego a la casa con buenas noticias

\- ¡Qué no, pesado! A veces eres tan idiota como Hux

\- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- interrumpió el griterío abriendo de golpe la puerta, sorprendiendo a los chicos- Lleváis unos días muy raros, pero no pensé que fuerais a discutir a gritos en mi casa

\- Que te lo explique de una vez Dameron

\- Ni se te ocurra. Es mi problema, no el vuestro

\- Si discutís en mi casa, se vuelve mi problema- remarcó Rey, para odio de ambos- Sueltalo

\- Poe ha vuelto a ser irresponsable y ahora la chica lo busca como una desquiciada. Por eso estos días ha estado huyendo o en casa con Millie y Hux

\- Yo ya le dije que era algo de una noche, su culpa- el chico no mostraba ningún arrepentimiento, estaba confiado en esas palabras capaces de herir a cualquiera

Rey se mostró realmente indignada. Odiaba cuando Poe cogía esa actitud tan odiosa. Estaba entre darle una bofetada o reñir como una madre. La segunda opción era mucho mejor, pero en caliente podía decir cualquier burrada. Tomo unos segundos de relajo, respiro hondo y se puso seria.

\- No entiendo porque sigues haciendo eso- fue lo primero que pudo decir, bastante decepcionada- No solo has dañado a esa chica, te jodes a ti mismo. ¿Tanto te cuesta querer coger compromisos con alguien? No puedes seguir así, Poe, en serio

\- Tu no entiendes nada, Rey- dijo serio, e intentó marcharse, pero Finn le cogió del brazo

\- Lo dices tu o lo digo yo-amenazo una vez más para desagrado de su mejor amigo.- La verdad

\- Chicos, me estáis asustando, en serio- dijo la chica dando unos pasos para atrás

\- Poe sabe con quien te liaste esa noche y te tiene que contar porque se siempre quiere cosas sin compromiso- Finn solo daba migas de lo que verdaderamente la bailarina quería saber, con una actitud parecida al de un niño que quería llamar la atención. Poe seguía en las mismas, negándose a contar que pasaba y mirando con desprecio a su amigo.

\- Escuchadme los dos: hago con mi vida lo que me da la gana. Si me apetece contar lo que paso aquella noche, es mi problema. Si quiero contar eso, es mi problema. Y no tienes derecho a contar nada- aquel tomo amenazador no iba en broma. Ya estaba harto de todo el mundo. Se zafó del agarre de su amigo y se marchó dando un sonoro portazo, para desagrado de Rey.

Ella se fue a sentar al salón y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No le gustaba nada lo pasaba. Finn intentó consolarla diciendo que si presionaba a Dameron era por su propio bien. Que sabía cosas que el chico tenía que decirle, y si se negaba era por puro miedo. Y era justo aquello lo que ella no entendía. ¿Cómo podía tener miedo? ¡Eran los mejores amigos! Había sido su único apoyo desde que se marchó Finn en busca de trabajo, no había derecho. Estaba por llamar a Hux, pero sabía que no le iba a contar gran cosa porque tampoco eran grandes amigos del alma. Necesitaba buscarlo y decirle, de forma calmada, que podía confiar en ella y decirle lo que fuera. Solo quería su bien, se preocupaba mucho de él como hacía con ella.

Aquel mal estar hizo mella en su forma de bailar durante unos días en los que su amigo no volvió a pasar. Una vez más, se equivocaba en pasos por estar pensando en como y donde encontrarlo. Sin duda, se estaba escondiendo de ella. A diferencia de sus nuevas compañeras (mucho más amables que las otras) se quedó en aquel escenario practicando un poco más. Quería dejar por un momento su imaginación libre, pensar que era su madre y bailar tan bien como ella solía hacer antes de que lo dejara por una herida buscase otro trabajo sin dejar los escenarios. Como la echaba de menos. Intentó imitar a una bailarina de ballet rusa, con movimientos elegantes pero precisos, castigando más sus pies.

\- Sabes que no esta bien excederse mucho- ella paró y lo miro con sorpresa mal disimulado. Él solo supo reír- Finn me dijo que ahora estas aquí. Necesitaba hablar contigo de lo que paso la última vez- ella se quedó en su sitio, un poco paralizada. Él subió de una forma torpe por la altura y no haber escalerillas para ello. Solo cuando estuvo en frente suyo, se dio cuenta de que ese miedo extraño volvía a ella en cantidades industriales. Le costaba decir las palabras al tenerla de frente, en aquel escenario y las luces sobre ellos. Se perdía en sus ojos. Era demasiado- Me voy

\- Dime que es una broma. Que no te marchas. No puedes dejarme sola. Si he hecho algo que te moleste dímelo y lo cambiare. Si es por lo que pasó con mi ex sabes que no pondré la denuncia pero me alejare de él. Tu no puedes marcharte, Poe. Tu no.

Si podía escuchar el pánico salir de su boca era normal. Sabía que se sentía, lo mismo que cuando se marchó Finn.

\- Quien te beso y te dejó esa marca fui yo- reconoció finalmente, haciendo que de la sorpresa ella diera un paso hacia atrás. Lo que más se temía el chico, aquella horrible pesadilla, se estaba cumpliendo- En ese momento ese...estúpido tenía razón. Yo te amo. No eran celos de la nada. Finn y Hux lo saben, por eso ese día Finn me presionaba cuando supo lo de la chica- de forma inconsciente, quien se alejaba realmente era él y no ella. Rey escuchaba muy sorprendida y no sabía que sentir. Una extraña mezcla que removía todo su piso, pero no como estaba creyendo Poe, que se alejaba por ella- Si me voy, es porque es lo mejor. Me alegro de haber sido el mejor amigo de la persona que más amo en esta vida

Solo cuando se marchó, Rey dejó caer las lagrimas. No quería que aquello acabara así. No podía. Esperaba un silencio como el que tenía cuando estaba bailando, pero a diferencia de eso, solo escuchó aplausos de la irónica. Miro a la dirección de donde procedían, sorprendiéndose al instante.

Las sorpresas no dejaban de llegar


	9. Chapter 9

\- Ben Solo- sus labios dejaron que ese nombre saliera solo, como un suspiro de desagrado. No esperaba encontrarlo en aquel teatro y que mucho menos hubiera presenciado aquello.

\- Perdón por no interrumpir la preciosa escena, pero era lo mejor que había visto en mucho tiempo, y eso que no erais actores. Espero que no te importe que lo meta en mi nueva obra.

Rey bajo del escenario de un saltó e intentó llegar a la altura del chico. No era para nadie un misterio que se caían mal desde la más tierna infancia. Para ella, el carácter de Ben era imposible e impredecible a niveles astronómicos. Pensó que, a la edad adulta, no volvería a verlo pero, una vez más, la realidad la pegaba. Nunca imagino que fuera a tener un amigo como Hux y en ese momento, parte de algo de ese teatro que todavía ignoraba. Dulce ironía.

\- ¿Tu lo sabías?- fue lo primero que le preguntó, sacando una risa que la molesto de inmediato

\- Tranquila, lo supe por las caras que llevaba a veces tu amigo a la casa- ¿en serio era la única idiota que no se había dado cuenta?- Yo que tu lo habla con Finn. Era del que más que quejaba tu admirador secreto

\- Vuelve a burlarte y despídete de tu nariz-tucan y dientes vitaldent

Aquella amenaza recibió un "de acuerdo" lleno de sarcasmo. No quería gastar más tiempo con aquel sujeto, pues si en algo tenía razón ese Solo era de que debía hablar con su recién llegado amigo. Sabía que iba a estar en su casa, pero no pensaba que iba a estar nervioso, pues siempre que lo estaba comía sus pipas saladas mientras se mostraba algún telediario absurdo lleno de noticias con comentarios sarcásticos.

\- Finn, dime la verdad: ¿Desde cuando lo sabías?

No necesito que le dijera más. Tenía escrito en la cara el tema del que quería tratar.

\- Tuve mis sospechas a la semana de conocernos, pero me lo confirmó al mes. ¿Estas bien?

Ella estaba totalmente destrozada, pero prefirió mentir. Podía sonar a exageración, pero era la pura realidad. Ya le había costado asimilar que su mejor amigo, su apoyo durante todo el destrozo que había sufrido, estaba enamorado de ella, como para terminar de ver que se marchaba sin decir a donde o si iba a volver. Se sentía una estúpida e ignorante, pues Ben, Finn, Hux y a saber quienes más lo sabían. No podía estar enfadada con Finn, pues no era su tarea contarle que sentía su mejor amigo. Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Sabían que Poe debía volver, se había dejado varias cosas en la casa de Rey, pero parecía no querer ir. Quizás sabía que ellos dos lo estaban esperando, para que encararan la situación y no saliera corriendo.

\- Pues ha sido mucho tiempo- cortó ella con voz apagada- ha tenido tiempo para enamorarse de otra

\- ¿Por qué crees que estaba con esas chicas? Solo que no ha sabido llevarlo bien. Sabes que no es muy listo en ese aspecto

\- Vamos, que quien le estaba jodiendo la vida era yo- se echó la culpa sin dudarlo, para desagrado de Finn.

\- Es difícil de explicar si ese idiota no esta presente- maldijo Finn- Pero no les estabas jodiendo la vida

Aquella conversación no volvió a repetirse en días. Fueron días bastante tranquilos, con un vacío bastante inexplicable. No sabían describirlo con palabras, pero se sentía. Rey lo buscó en su apartamento, pero una mimosa Millicent y un borde Hux le dijeron que, aunque él siguiera viviendo con él (pues había pagado su parte del alquiler y no se había llevado nada), había vuelto a cambiar varias cosas y si no estaba mucho tiempo, era normal. Como buen compañero y para desgracia de la chica, no dio ningún dato y simplemente la echó de la casa diciendo que si quería hablar con él, tenía que dejar que fuera él quien la buscara. Intentó sacar algo de información, pero solo consiguió que cerraran la puerta delante de sus narices, de forma un tanto desagradable.

Aquel nuevo lugar donde estaba bailando Rey no le terminaba de gustar. No era como el teatro de siempre y, bajo el mandato de un hombre como Unkar Plutt (solo con su prepotencia y las babas por algunas chicas explicaban varias cosas menos que su madre hubiera estado ahí). Cada noche le juraba a Finn que después de esa obra que querían llevar a cabo ella volvería con Kanata y con las chicas estúpidas más conocidas como sus compañeras.

\- Hola- Saludo un borde Hux sorprendiendo a la pareja- Vengo a por las cosas de mi compañero, ya que con su nuevo trabajo y su falta de pelotas, no puede venir

A veces se preguntaban como habían acabado esos dos hombres compartiendo piso. Quizás la gata había echo que se llevaran bien o esa extraña y compleja amistad que ni ambos terminaban de creerse. Quizás era verdad que tenía sus partes buenas, pero costaba demasiado encontrarlas. Rey fue a buscarlas, bastante enfadada, mientras Finn intentaba darle conversación, preguntando por su desaparecido amigo.

\- Espero que me este cuidando bien a Millie, si no, le quemo estas cosas- dijo bastante enfadado. Se notaba que no le gustaba que le quitaran tiempo con el gato, algo muy sorprendente- No tendría que hablar de sus cosas, odio cotillear vidas ajenas, pero el hombre no quiere admitir que le da miedo mirarte ahora- eso iba por Rey, que solo supo agachar la mirada- y después de la que le lió aquella última chica, tuvo que dejar la fotografía

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- Le rompió la cámara más cara. Se la ha pagado, pero después de discutir entre los dos, ha vuelto a cambiar de trabajo, en pleno corazón de la ciudad

\- Luego se rie de mi cada vez que estoy en paro- rió Finn

\- Yo que tu montaba ya el bar, hazme caso. Por aquí no hay uno, es buena idea- le recomendó mientras intentaba cargar con todo- Dadle tiempo.

Y ambos notaban que ese tiempo era excesivo. No tenían a Poe como un maldito cobarde, pero era la única visión que podían tener de él si no les daba la cara. Conociéndolo, quizás se había pasado a barista o había vuelto a tocar la guitarra. También le encantaba la velocidad y su currículo eran un auténtico popurrí que ninguna persona terminaba de creérselo. Lo echaba demasiado de menos. Su ausencia realmente la había pegado muy fuerte. A pesar de estar con Finn, su peanut, las risas no eran como antes, no tenían aquellas sesiones estúpidas de pizza y videojuegos tan emocionantes o canciones en un idioma que no entendían. Ese idiota se hacía extrañar. Quería ser egoísta y quedarse en la casa con Hux y Millicent hasta que apareciera el muy hereje y pudieran hablar.

Otro día que salía tarde. No le gustaba, pues tenía que ir andando a casa y el camino se hacía eterno. Pero el añadido estaba en la lluvia. Le gustaba la lluvia cuando no estaba deprimida, pues tendía a ponerse más triste.

\- Siempre olvidas de poner en ese bolso tuyo el paraguas de puntos que te compró Finn

\- ¿Poe?

\- Tenía que darte esto el otro día


	10. Chapter 10

La situación que se le había planteado delante de ella era algo que nunca pensó que fuera a pasar. Ella estaba sin paraguas y, delante suyo, Poe Dameron tenía un paraguas grande a pesar de que se pudiera ver el coche, tendiéndole la llave que le dio para su apartamento. Se la estaba devolviendo sin mirarla a los ojos. Aquello dolía demasiado, más de lo que podía imaginar.

\- Dime que es una broma, Dameron- casi suplicó ella, con los ojos vidriosos. Sabía que si le devolvía la llave, le devolvía lo último que le quedaba de ella y ya no habría más razones por las que atarlo y no dejarlo marchar

\- Te puedo acercar como último favor- eludió su suplica sin mirarla. Al parecer, el suelo tenía mayor prioridad que su casi extinta amistad.- Coge la llave, ya no la necesitaré

\- Es tuya. Siempre ha sido tuya- se trababa su voz por ese nudo que impedía que hablara correctamente. El shock era demasiado para ella.

La lluvia cada vez caía más fuerte, y con él, todas las emociones que podía sentir Rey en ese momento. Nunca pensó que pasaría algo como eso. Quería encontrar la forma de que se quedara a su lado. No quería dejarlo ir como paso con Finn. Con él, todo era diferente.

\- Un café, en un bar que hace esquina aquí cerca, me lo debes

\- Rey, por favor... Vale

Se rindió solo porque la miro por un breve instante. Aquellos ojos llenos de pena podían con él. Guardó la llave en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y extendió su brazo para que ella agarrara y compartieran paraguas hasta el coche. Ella guió hasta la cafetería que estaba cerca. No era nada del otro mundo, más que un bar abierto con cristaleras que mostraba que tan solitario estaba, con solo dos personas en la barra tomando café. Al entrar, a pesar que la televisión estuviera en un documental del mundo animal, se escuchaba la canción "All by myself" de la radio. Ambos pidieron un café con leche antes de sentarse en una de las mesas. El silencio entre ambos era realmente incómodo y en la radio aquella canción antigua cambo por "Hooked on a Feeling". Poe sacó la llave, para desagrado de ella.

\- Es tuya, Poe

\- Rey, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es

\- El que se está marchando eres tu- matizó intentando no elevar demasiado la voz- sabes que puedes seguir con nosotros.

-¿Y sufrir más silencios incómodos como estos?- Era algo a lo que ella no podía contestar. Era verdad: no sabía que decirle realmente- Piensa un poco por una vez, Rey

\- Verte aislado en un nuevo trabajo no creo que sea lo mejor para ti- dijo antes de darle un sorbo a ese café- ya es raro que te apartes de Millie y Hux

\- Es un raro y buen amigo, sabe que lo hago porque te amo

Aun se le hacía raro escuchar esas dos palabras salir de Poe. Cuando estaba con su ex-novio, no solía decir aquellas palabras si no era influido por algo. No tenía dudas de que realmente sintiera aquello, pero conocía a su amigo de sobra, sabía que no era capaz de llevar una relación serie y no quería ser otro nombre de una lista infinita. Una lista que realmente empujo ella a que la creara. No podía quitarse esa realidad de la cabeza: él era así por su culpa. Y quizás, ella era la solución.

\- ¿Y si lo intentamos?- preguntó de golpe ella- Ser una pareja- aquella aclaró para su propia sorpresa. Nunca se imagino pidiendo eso

\- Mientes- se negaba él, bastante sorprendido- No serías sincera ni conmigo ni contigo

\- Pero es la única forma de que sigas a mi lado- sabía que debía ser menos egoísta y dejarlo marchar, pero ni podía ni quería.- eres una persona muy importante para mi y lo sabes

\- Eres la única persona que no quiero lastimar en esta vida. No aceptaría semejante trato, solo te metería en otra relación y no querría verte llorar por mi culpa

\- Pues lo estas consiguiendo y sin ser nada- dijo ella con ojos vidriosos, para disgusto de Dameron. Pero era algo que sabía que era verdad.

\- No voy a condenarte a una relación que no quieres, Rey. Te amo lo suficiente como para renunciar a ti.

Con aquellas dolorosas palabras, Poe terminó su café, dejó la llave encima de la mesa y se marcho, dejando el paraguas como signo de que no iba a terminar de llevarla a su casa para que hablara con Finn. Se sentía impotente, frustrada y muy sola. Aquella persona que tanto había estado con ella, apoyado, disfrutado con cualquier plan absurdo se marchaba irremediablemente. Quería pararlo y gritarle que si que lo quería y lanzar una mentira piadosa para que se quedara con él, pero solo se quedó en su sitio, viendo la figura de Dameron salir y por los cristales meterse en su coche para no regresar.

En un intento de mantenerse de pie, cogió la llave y el paraguas. Aguantó como pudo cada una de sus lágrimas hasta llegar a la casa. Vio a Finn con un periódico, que lo dejó todo al ver como empezaban a caer las lagrimas de Rey. Intentó consolarla fallidamente, pues vio la llave de Poe.

Su mejor amigo siempre dejaba que desear.


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¿Qué paso en el ensayo, Julieta? ¿La falta de Romeo hace que bailes tan mal? Vas a hacer que hable con Unkar y te eche de aquí

\- Cállate, Solo- ordenó Rey bastante enfadada, intentando salir del recinto. Pero ese idiota se lo impedía de una forma que la tentaba a pegar. Sabía que si lo pegaba, la echaban, pero quería correr con ese riesgo solo para verlo herido- Que me dejes marchar

\- Tranquila, princesita, que no tienes ninguna carroza esperando fuera

Lo empujó de mala manera y salió del lugar. Ese chico no dejaba de molestarla otra vez y estaba tentada en hacerle una jugada, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en contra. Y no podía pegarlo por tener razón. Bailaba peor desde que Poe le devolvió la llave de su casa. Ese desgraciado la había herido de verdad. Aun no se recuperaba de ese golpe de gracia que le había dado, decir que la amaba tan natural como respirar, capaz de dejarla sola con Finn sabiendo que era alguien que no era capaz de estar siempre en el mismo sitio. Era cuestión de tiempo que él también la dejara. Lo habían buscado, habían ido varias veces a casa de Hux, pero nada. Cuando quería desaparecer, Poe era el mejor de las ratas.

\- No nos mientas, Hux- insistía Rey. El chico estaba harto de sus visitas casi diarias. Le costaban tiempo con su mascota- Él tiene que estar ahí o volverá

\- Te estoy diciendo que esta con la mudanza, y no, no le he preguntado a donde va- por la cara de desagrado, sabía que le estaba quitando un tiempo precioso- Deja que sea él quien se acerque a ti cuando este preparado- dio como consejo antes de intentar cerrar la puerta, pero ella lo paró

\- No le escondas. O dile que lo quiero

\- Lo quieres como amigo- matizó él haciendo que quitara las manos de la puerta- No nos hagas creer ahora que lo quieres de la nada porque no cuela. Quizás esto te sirva para empezar a ser un poco menos dependiente de tus chicos

Aquel comentario vino acompañado de un portazo. Finn dijo que no le hiciera caso, pero ella lo hizo. Sabía que tenía razón. Ella siempre necesito del apoyo de sus amigos para poder seguir adelante, pero nunca se le paso que fuera pura dependencia emocional. Igualmente, Rey decidió tomarle la palabra e intentar esperarle. Quizás era la decisión más cómoda que había escogido en su vida. Ella sabía esperar, tenía muchísima paciencia.

Pero nunca había esperado a Poe. Desde él día que se conocieron, siempre habían estado juntos.

\- Estaba pensando en él día que nos conocimos- Dijo ella de pronto a Finn, durante el desayuno- Tu querías presentarme a ese amigo que habías hecho en aquel estúpido taller. ¿te acuerdas?- escuchó un si acompañado de una risa triste. También se acordaba de que forma más estúpida se hicieron los dos amigos

\- A veces creía que había algo entre vosotros- reconoció finalmente Finn- por lo que cuando me reconoció que lo hizo, pensé que ibas a acabar con él y no con aquel imbecil

\- Ni me lo recuerdes

\- ¿Seguirá abierto aquel bar donde os presente?

Ambos intentaron recordar el nombre de aquel lugar. Solo pudieron recordar el nombre del grupo que tocaba por aquel momento, "Wookie and the Ewoks". Con el buscador del movil, Rey supo de que bar se trataba.

\- Aquí dice que ya no están esos- se fijo ella- que hay otros chicos... ¿Vamos esta noche?

Finn dijo que si solo por verla animada. No hacia falta ser un gran adivino para saber que lo hacia para ver si seguía yendo Poe. Quizás tenían suerte.


	12. Chapter 12

Rey se despertó con gran dolor en la cabeza. Sin duda, había sido muy mala idea ir a aquel lugar. De lo que se pusieron ambos a beber, solo recordó que se había soltado el pelo y haber bailado unas canciones que no eran para nada su estilo y no terminaba de entender la letra por estar en español. No había encontrado al imbécil de Poe. Tenía que admitir que Hux tenía una jodida razón que no le gustaba nada.

\- Quizás te estas enamorada de él- fue un comentario con un toque de broma de Finn durante la comida. Ella casi se atraganto con el agua- No te atragantes que mañana vuelves a bailar

\- Calla- le ordenó antes de volver a toser- que la simple idea de volver a entrar con Unkar y el estúpido de Solo me hace pensar en cambiar de oficio

Finn rió ante aquel comentario. Ella amaba bailar, no podría hacer semejante cambio solo porque dos hombres la estuvieran molestando. Conocía de sobra u fuerte carácter, los denunciaría o simplemente buscaría otra academia antes de dejar de bailar.

Durante unos días, vio como su mejor amigaba dejaba de buscar a Dameron. No sabía si era por cansancio o resignación, no le dijo la razón. Él tampoco parecía querer ir a buscarlos. Rey imaginaba que estaba intentando olvidarla por creer ciegamente que ella no podría quererlo, y no lo veía como tal. Ella podía intentarlo. Y no iba a ser para nada un sacrificio ni usarlo a él como alguien que curase lo mal que lo había pasado con su ex-novio. Ya se había olvidado de él y creía que podía encontrar una relación sana. Solo necesitaba encontrar el hombre indicado, alguien en quien pudiera confiar, pero la imagen de su amigo no salía de su cabeza.

Una tarde, decidió pasear. No sabía exactamente a donde, pero quería alejarse de todo. Apagó el móvil y lo dejó en la misma casa, solo tenía un puñado de monedas en uno de los bolsillos y un mp3 enganchado que no dejaba de reproducir canciones tristes. No terminaba de resignarse a nada de las nuevas cosas que tenía delante. Aunque ver aquel parque y sentarse muy apartada la hacía recordar a dias de antaño donde ella era capaz de bailar donde fuera cualquier cosas, ya podía ser a risas con sus amigas de instituto que con sus dos mejores amigos en un picnic improvisado.

\- Maldito Dameron, estas en todas partes- fue lo primero que pensó al recordar aquella vez de ellos en el parque, con las fotos. Si ya no era fotógrafo, ¿a que se estaba dedicando? Quizás había vuelto con la guitarra, estaba en un bar, o se había animado a ser taxista (aun se acordaba de las bromas que hacía tras ver la película de Taxi Driver)

Un perro de raza pug se acercó a ella y se subió a sus piernas. Ella no tardó en acariciarlo e intentar que se soltara, pues manchaba sus pantalones oscuros. Miró su collarín y ponía "BeBe". Le parecía un nombre tan mono como el perro y pensó que se lo había puesto una niña. Jugó un poco con sus patas, a lo que el dueño se acerco. Ella se quedó totalmente petrificada. Él había dicho algo, pero no lo escuchó por los cascos, que reproducían "Say Something".

\- Siempre que tienes los cascos y estas tan lejos de tu casa significa que estas pensando en algo- fue lo primero que escuchó de él cuando se quito los cascos

\- Maldito seas, Poe Dameron- fue lo primero que dijo ella- Me conoces demasiado bien

\- Parece que te ha cogido cariño BeBe- se rio él al ver que su mascota no le hacía caso- Si quieres, ven con nosotros- ofreció desinteresadamente- pero solo a pasear

Ella asintió con la cabeza, guardó en el bolsillo los cascos y los siguió. El animal tenía mucha energía y se perdía demasiado rápido para gusto del dueño. No podía negar que se veía diferente, el pelo lo tenía peinado de una forma diferente y se estaba dejando barba. Por no decir que verlo con esa ropa deportiva le parecía un poco raro, pero ni tan mal. Seguía siendo el Poe que tanto le gustaba.

\- Tengo que hablar un día con Finn- intentó sacar conversación

\- Sigue en mi casa. No encuentra uno que se adecue a lo poco que le dan- Silencio incómodo- Antes no callábamos ni debajo del agua...

\- Bueno, es lo que hay

\- ¿Qué tal si cenamos juntos esta noche?

\- Seguro que te apetecerá una de las hamburguesas cerca de la estación, pero tengo trabajo, Rey

\- ¿De qué?

\- Secreto

Él rio y ella se molesto. Lo que tuviera entre manos no podía ser tan importante, pero no podía preguntarle. No sentía tener el derecho de hacerlo. Solo entonces se le ocurrió una locura, algo espontaneo. Algo que sabía que iba a sorprenderlo.

Le nació abrazarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Finn tuvo que decir por décima vez que estaba perfecta. Por la cuenta que ella llevaba, era el tercer modelo que se probaba y daba vueltas sobre si misma para ver que tal le quedaba. Ni ella misma se creía que demonios estaba pasando.

Poe Dameron finalmente había accedido a cenar con ella solo al día siguiente por ese trabajo suyo. El abrazo lo había hecho entrar en razón. Irían a su hamburguesería favorita, una que estaba cerca del bar donde se conocieron con un estilo 70/80 que fascinaba a cualquiera que entrara. Pero lo mejor era la comida que hacían: las patatas fritas alargadas con tres diferentes salsas a escoger, la hamburguesa perfecta con un pan sin semillas, pepinillos, salsa de la casa, lonchas de queso, la carne en su punto... dios, se le hacía la boca agua.

\- ¿Y si me cambio por un vestido?

\- Como estés pensado en el morado, te pego. Es demasiado elegante para una hamburguesería- repitió Finn- Quédate con ese conjunto. Convéncelo para que no sea un completo imbécil y vuelva con nosotros a esta nuestra secta

Rey cogió una de las almohadas y se la tiro antes de coger el bolso y marcharse a paso ligero al lugar de encuentro. Pensaba que podía llegar demasiado pronto, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con que ya estaba vestido con su cazadora. Lo saludo con dos besos antes de ir a la hamburguesería. Una vez más, el silencio incómodo se hizo presente, y ambos no sabían que decirse. Rey intentó tener una pose muy parecida al de Finn, pero era demasiado difícil. Nada más llegar al sitio, Poe le pidió que se sentara y el fue a coger los pedidos. Sabía de sobra que era lo que le gustaba. En el tiempo que se tardó, pidió consejo por mensaje a su amigo, a lo que contestó "se tu misma". Era un mensaje inútil, pues ella no sabía que decirle.

\- Sabes como me encantan estas patatas con esta salsa- no tardó en mojar una de las patatas en aquella salsa antes de comérsela. Poe solo se rio.

Se puso en medio de ellos un silencio hambriento. Dejó como último las patatas para hablar mientras picoteaba, pues la hamburguesa llamaba demasiado

\- ¿Donde vives ahora?

\- Secreto

\- ¿De que trabajas?

\- Secreto

\- ¿Algo que no sea secreto?

\- Tienes mancha de ketchup en la mejilla, como siempre- aquello fue acompañado de él usando una de sus servilletas para poder limpiarla- siempre te pasa lo mismo

\- No me refería a eso, Dameron

Ella podía intuir que seguía hablando con su ex compañero de piso Hux, esquivaba el tema con tanta facilidad que le parecía insultante. Quería seguir con el hilo de aquella conversación, que le dijera todo y fuera sincero de verdad, ese amigo suyo que tanto quería, apreciaba y necesitaba en su vida.

\- No se si te acuerdas de una canción que decía "lo que no se es querido siempre queda atrás"- ella negó con la cabeza- Pensé que iba a pasarnos eso, pero no has dejado. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te quiero. No puedes dejarme sola, tu no- Aquello lo dijo con un hilo de voz que rozaba una suplica desesperada

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Ella accedió, bastante alicaída al escuchar aquel cambio de tema nada disimulado. Nada más salir del establecimiento, anduvieron con otro pesado e incómodo silencio que ahogaba a ambos. Las palabras que querían gritarse mutuamente no salían, y simplemente caminaron hasta que llegaron al coche de Poe. Quería llevarla hasta su portal, a lo que ella accedió solo para poder estar un poco más junto a él. Con la radio puesta, se dio cuenta de que solo podía escuchar canciones realmente tristes y pesadas. Quería cambiar de emisora, pero no se atrevió.

\- Ya llegamos- anunció el parando. Rey no se lo creía. ¿Ya habían gastado tanto tiempo en nada? Se llamó idiota a si misma- No me busques más

\- ¡Eres un auténtico imbécil, Poe Dameron!

Aquel grito solo hizo que se riera de la ironía. Ella misma sabía que se lo había gritado más de una chica cuando las dejaba con una facilidad insultante. Pero no era el caso. La estaba dejando porque no se daba cuenta que ella no quería dejarlo ir. Cuando decía que lo necesitaba, era real. Solo entonces lo comprendió. No lo aceptaba, nunca lo aceptaría, pero lo acababa de comprender.

En un arrebato, Rey se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, con una mano hizo que Poe se girase para poder robarle un beso. Al tener los ojos cerrados, no pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa del hombre. Solo cuando terminó aquel contacto, Poe no la dejó marchar, dando paso a un beso mucho más profundo y apasionado.

Como había disfrutado de aquel segundo beso.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Pero mirad que bien ha bailado Julieta en esta sesión- se burló Ben Solo al verla terminar una de aquellas sesiones en solitario que ella hacía cuando el salón se quedaba a vació- ¿Reconciliación con tu Romeo?

\- Nada que te interese, Solo- sonrió ella antes de marcharse, dejándole más que claro que tenía razón

No había dejado de sonreír desde que había tenido ese beso con Poe Dameron la noche anterior. Le contó a Finn cada detalle antes y después del beso. Como parecían dos auténticos imbéciles después del segundo beso. Iban a tener una segunda cita pero él le dijo que ya avisaría cuando. A pesar de ese beso, quería ser precavido, como si ella fuera otra de aquellas tantas chicas que él había dejado tiradas. No, Poe no la iba a tratar como una cualquiera, estaba segura de ello. Pondría la mano en el fuego por él.

Pero el muy capullo besaba muy bien.

\- Mensajería Hux. Tengo un paquete para Rey- se presento el peli naranja con cara de pocos amigos y una caja. Los dos se sorprendieron y asustaron a la vez. ¿El mensajero no podía poner una cara mejor?- Vengo a dejar esto a cambio de algo delicioso

\- Tenemos dulces- dijo Finn dejándolo pasar- ¿No puedes poner mejor cara?

\- No puedo poner buena cara cuando Millie esta con Ben. La última vez le dio demasiados dulces y tuve que llevarla al laboratorio

A veces se sorprendían demasiado por las prioridades que tenía aquel hombre. Era alguien difícil y seguía sin comprender como se hacían favores entre ellos. Quizás había algo más perso se negaban a revelar. Se sentó en el sofá para descubrir un simple papel doblado en aquella caja. Lo tiró al suelo y leyó realmente emocionaba aquellas palabras. Dejó el papel en sofá y salió corriendo a la ducha, no sin gritar de emoción como una colegiala. Muerto de la curiosidad, Finn se acercó y leyó la nota, riendo por el mensaje. Hux solo se dedicó a comer esos donuts. Quiso cotillearlo con el peli naranja, pero era una persona que, en temas personales, estaba como mínimo a cinco baldosas de distancia. La nota simplemente decía que pasaría por ahí para llevarla a un sitio especial y Finn daba por hecho que iban a uno de los restaurantes que tanto le gustaban a Poe, como un italiano o un chino. Seguro que la llevaría en su coche y quizás la invitaba a pasear por uno de esos parques donde antes le gustaba hacer sus sesiones de fotos. Finn quería comentar, cotillear, salsear, pero tenía al lado a la persona menos indicada para ellos.

\- Chicos, opinión de este vestido- Ella se dio una vuelta para que pudieran mirar bien

\- Ninguno- dijo un Hux indiferente intentando terminar el último donut

\- Otro- la cara de asco de Finn lo decía todo

Ella volvió a su habitación y se cambio por otro al que Finn si le dio su aprobación. Los dejó solos y bajo para ver que él ya estaba esperando. Se atrevió a darle un breve beso de saludo, a lo que el chico no pudo negarse a sonreír. La cena fue algo suave, con comentarios muy por encima que Rey hacía solo para que no naciera un silencio incómodo. Quería hablar del tema en otro lugar y no con un mesero pingüino molestando si querían ya el siguiente plato.

\- Sabes que este parque me encanta- le dijo con una sonrisa- Podríamos venir con tu BeBe

\- No podría, me robaría tu cariño- aquello se hizo notar demasiado por sus celos, a lo que Rey se apegó más. Solo entonces, se puso serio. Era una seriedad a la que no estaba acostumbrada a tener con él- ¿Querrías intentarlo de verdad? Algo serio

\- Si- respondió ella totalmente seria- Y no pienses que es mentira, Dameron

\- Espera que necesito creérmelo- dijo con una sonrisa tonta nada normal en él- Ha sido demasiado tiempo...

Ante esas palabras, Rey lo paro para poder besarlo. Comprendía a la perfección porque aquellas chicas se volvían locas por él. Sus besos eran algo totalmente diferentes a los que había tenido con su ex novio. Quería más y al parecer, Poe estaba más que dispuesto a darselos.


	15. Chapter 15

Rey se despertó por el molesto sonido del móvil. Solo había vibrado una vez, pero había sido violento. Tuvo unas grandes ganas de tirar el móvil tan lejos como pudiera, pero prefirió mandar un mensaje de posible muerte al receptor. Cambió totalmente al ver que era un dulce mensaje de Poe diciéndole "Buenos días, Princesa" en un mensaje de audio en español. Sabía lo que significaba porque ya alguna vez había hecho la broma. Pero lo decía con un tono dulce en vez de molesto y animado. Con su voz ronca mañanera le respondió en inglés "si quieres que sean buenos días, despiértame tu y no el móvil". Al poco tiempo le regreso el mensaje diciendo que iba a recogerla pero no quedarse por ese trabajo que tenía. Era la primera vez que estaba con alguien así, se sentía como la pareja romántica de una película para llorar de amor.

Perezosamente, se levanto y arregló para desayunar con Finn y sus intentos de encontrar piso. Su amigo no podía negarlo, estaba feliz de ver a sus dos mejores amigos (bueno, si Poe le volvía a dar la cara) salir como pareja. Como le había dicho a Hux, quizás era un poco precipitado a la segunda cita, pero después de todo, debía ser delito que no empezaran. Cuando Finn quería ser cotilla, Hux no podía librarse, y eso que le importaba bien poco la vida privada de la gente. A veces envidiaba la filosofía de HUx, pero se le pasaba cuando se acordaba de los años que tenía y su soltería con un gato.

\- Tengo que descubrir donde trabaja- soltó Rey mientras se servía un café- Es que me preocupa en que anda ahora.

\- Tranquila, no serás el próximo nombre de la gran lista de conquistas de Poe- se le escapo a Finn con una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de que había dicho- ¡No he dicho nada! Quiero decir, seguro que trabaja en un bar...¡Hablemos mejor de cuando se va a estrenar tu próxima demostración de baile!

Por mucho que su amigo hubiera querido cambiar de conversación, la idea de ser un solo nombre más en la gran lista de conquistas de Poe Dameron. Quería creer que no, que al ser por fin ella, ese supuesto gran anhelo que hizo que tomara ese mal camino, por fin tomaría el buen camino de una relación dudas no dejaron de acosarla ni durante el ensayo. ¿Un bar? Podría estar con cualquier chica que llegara a la barra con un mínimo de escote. Aquello debía ser una broma. ¿era capaz de dejarla aun sabiendo que había admitido que quería ser más que amigos? Ahora que la había conseguido, dicho como si ella fuera un objeto, quizás la quería desechar. No. Eran juegos de su mente.

\- ¿Qué te pasó, Julieta? Hoy tenías piernas de elefante- se burló descaradamente Ben Solo, para odio de Rey. Ella quería ir ya a la puerta con su chico.

Dios, como sonaba. Poe era "su" chico. Necesitaba acostumbrarse.

\- Déjame, Solo

\- Vale, pero luego no vuelvas si te vuelves un nombre más de la lista

\- Por lo menos me quiere más gente y no solo mi madre- con ese cuchillazo, dejó el lugar. Lo sentía por Leia, pero necesito hacerlo.

Fuera, Poe esperaba tranquilo. Odiaba cuando se ponía a fumar gratuitamente. Pensó que ya lo había dejado, pero todo lo contrario. Se saludaron con un breve beso antes de entrar al coche y hablar de cosas triviales. Poe no quería entrar en detalles que Rey pedía con poco disimulo, y ella no dejaba de mostrarse un poco distraída por las frases que le había lanzado.

\- A ver, Rey, ¿Ya te arrepientes de esto?- Le preguntó cuando aparcó. No quitó el seguro para que ella no pudiera huir.

\- ¿No soy un nuevo nombre para tu lista, verdad?- preguntó sin anestesia.

\- ¡Claro que no! Si te lo ha dicho hasta Hux, yo te amo de verdad. Mira, si es por el trabajo ve esta noche al bar donde nos conocimos.

Ella de despidió con otro beso y se marchó a su casa, donde mandó a Finn arreglarse para ir a aquel lugar. Estaba segura de verlo en barra flirteando. Lo que no se espero ver, nada más llegar con Finn y pedir algo light, fue verlo en el escenario con su guitarra. Había mucha gente, pero podía verlo claramente. Ya se le había olvidado que tan bien cantaba. Y que tan bien le dedicaba varias canciones.

Pero aquello no le daba la seguridad que estaba buscando. Necesitaba algo más fuerte a lo que agarrarse para saber que aquello no iba a la deriva.

Empezando por ella misma.


	16. Chapter 16

El escenario estaba totalmente a su disposición. Se cercioró de que no estuviera el pesado de Ben Solo trabajando por la zona y puso la música. Dejó que cada nota invadiera todo el auditorio y la hicieran moverse acorde con el tono. Le gustaban las lentas, y se le hacía muy expresivo bailar algo tan sentimental como era "So She Dances" de Josh Groban como si fuera una pequeña bailarina. No podía negar que le gustaría bailar esa con un hombre que no estaba presente, pero igualmente lo hacía. Intentaba que fueran movimientos suaves, un poco infantiles, como si estuviera dentro de una romántica para niñas pequeñas. Pausó la música cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver que era Poe Dameron, bastante tranquilo. No pudo evitar reirse un poco al como torpemente se subía al escenario a su lado para darle un beso. A veces era infantilmente romántico, pero algo que realmente le gustaba.

\- ¿Has terminado? Finn nos espera en casa y ha intentado preparar tacos. Al hombre le siguen saliendo mal, pero no podemos decirle que no

\- Estaba bailando hasta que me interrumpiste, Dameron

\- Lo siento, Rey, pero ya sabes como es nuestro amigo con la puntualidad

\- ¡Bailemos juntos!- saltó de pronto ella.

Le dio al play y le dio igual la negativa de su novio. Hizo que una de sus manos rodeara su cuerpo y se movieron, de forma un poco torpe, al ritmo de la canción. No pudo resistirse y se dejó llevar por las notas, frente a frente, la agarro bien y empezó a dirigir como si de un vals se tratara. Solo la obligo a pararse para besarla y recordar que tenían que ir con su amigo. Pero ella seguía ahí, mirándolo a los ojos, una mirada llena de amor.

\- ¡Pareja, iros a un motel!- gritó Ben Solo haciendo que se separaran- ¡Mi escenario no es para eso!

\- ¡Búscate pareja, Solo!- le gritó molesto Poe. Rey agarró el casete y se marchó a cambiarse.

Cuando ella llegó, aquellos dos seguían discutiendo, pero de otro tema que ella no llegó a entender. Los separó y se marcharon sin despedirse de Solo. Ella ya lo tenía muy claro: nada más terminar todo el asunto con ellos volvía al antiguo teatro aunque fuera con otra compañía. Evitó enfadarse para tener una conversación más amigable con su novio de cosas estúpidas que hicieron olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

\- Realmente, me he quedado con ganas de volver a bailar contigo- dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de llegar a su portal- Alguna lenta...

\- Que raro que quieras bailar con tu mejor amigo. A no, tu novio...

\- ¿Que haces tu aquí?


	17. Chapter 17

El silencio era realmente incómodo. La situación era realmente extraña, a lo que Finn decidió esconderse en la habitación sin comer. No había nada peor que ver a tus dos mejores amigos discutir cuando son pareja. Rey se veía realmente molesta por lo que acababa de pasar en la calle, mientras que Poe lo estaba por otra cosa, formando la primera crisis de la pareja. Si hacía relativamente poco que lo eran, no quería imaginarse cuando llegaran a cumplir más tiempo juntos.

\- No debiste caer en sus provocaciones- repetía ella con los brazos cruzados, bastante molesta

\- Nadie llama puta a mi chica, y menos en mi presencia

\- Pero seguro que este herida te va a dejar marca. En serio, no hacía falta, que diga lo que él quiera, ahora estoy contigo y es lo único que tendría que importar

El momento había sido rápido y confuso para ella. No sabía que él iba a estar ahí, burlándose de que Poe y ella fueran pareja y gritando que sus celos eran totalmente justificados. Que la insultara le dio igual, lo que le dolió fue ver como su pareja, de forma incivilizada, le pegaba después de escuchar que ella era el último nombre de su larga lista de conquistas semanales. No hacía falta, no le gustaba ver esas estupideces, eran totalmente innecesarias.

\- Aun sigues insegura- se dio cuenta, para desagrado de ella- Mi palabra no te es suficiente, y no te culpo. Pero entiende, le tenía ganas

\- Que esto tenga que pasar a estas alturas de nuestra relación... no llevamos nada, Poe, realmente nada y estamos inseguros...

\- La insegura eres tu- aquello fue como un ataque- Yo se muy bien que es lo que siento desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Y cada vez veo más fuerte que tu realmente no me quieres de esa misma forma. ¡Míranos! Discutiendo cuando antes solo reíamos. Por eso no quería confesarte nada

\- El que se esta arrepintiendo, eres tu. El que no esta seguro eres tu. El que no ve eres tu. Arrepiéntete solo de lo que acabas de decir y hacer. Estas conmigo porque nos queremos

\- Querer no es lo mismo que amar, Rey. Me puedes tener un profundo cariño, pero no amarme como te aseguro yo

\- Imbécil- le insultó agarrando fuerte de su camisa- Te voy a decir yo cuanto te amo, Dameron

Ella no tardó en dar un gran tirón para que labios chocasen, dando paso a un forzado beso. No tuvo que insistir mucho, pues se rindió y profundizó. Tuvieron que parar ante la muy mal disimulada tos de su amigo Finn. Sabían perfectamente porque era, pues siempre había odiado recalentar la comida que él mismo había hecho.

Los días siguientes fueron intentos desesperados de demostrar que cada uno de ellos si que estaba realmente enamorados uno del otro. Desde intentos de despertar tranquilos, flores y largos paseos. Poe siempre estaba (hasta que Ben Solo molestase) sentado viendo como baila o un poco más al fondo descansando por su trabajo. Ella intentaba llegar a estar todo lo posible en su trabajo. Agradecían la fuerza que les daba el café y las comidas de Finn, que cada vez se quedaba más en su casa para dejarles el de Rey a solas y vigilara a Bebe. Rey amaba ese perro y siempre quería estar en los paseos, haciendo que estuviera algo celoso de los mimos que recibía.

\- Esto esta siendo demasiado perfecto- comentó entre risas durante la cena Rey- Y espero que no acabe

\- No arruines esta cheesburger, cariño- aun con kétchup en la mejilla y viendo con más deseo a la hamburguesa con queso que a ella, seguía siendo igual de irresistible- No llames a la mala suerte cuando comemos. ¿Qué pensaría de esto Bebe?

\- Que sus padres estás comiendo hamburguesas de mala suerte

\- ¿Nos imaginas como padres?

\- No- contesto ella rápida, sorprendiendo a su novio- Todavía es demasiado pronto de imaginarme con la barriga


	18. Chapter 18

A esas alturas, hacerse a si misma unas preguntas tan básicas como "¿Desde cuando tenías claro que ibas a ser bailarina profesional?" O "Una persona que me haya influido muchísimo" era algo estúpido, pero Rey se las hacía para buscar motivación y seguir adelante con todo aquello. Desde una niña pequeña, viendo a su madre en los escenarios, iluminada por esos grandes focos mientras sonaba la música por todo el auditorio fueron las claves para que ella quisiera seguir su mismo camino. En un principio no había sido nada fácil intentar destacar, pero siempre se acordaba de las palabras se su madre "si piensas en rendirte nada más empezar, márchate". Siempre habían sido unas palabras para animar bastante raras, pero que la empujaban a no rendirse por el simple hecho de no querer marcharse. Esa no era su única motivación: su mejor amigo Finn (aunque estuvo ausente mucho tiempo), los señores Solo-Organa (siempre presentes en las noches de estreno) y, sobre todo Poe Dameron. Siempre había estado a su lado, evitó que dejara aquello cuando su novio la insistía en que lo dejara... Era el hombre que si se merecia su amor.

Faltaba poco para ese estreno. No era nada comparado con su antigua compañía, estaba con el imbécil de Ben Solo y Unkar Plutt había ganado su asco. Por lo menos estaba bailando y era algo que no tenía pensando en dejar.

\- ¿Nerviosa?- le preguntó finalmente Poe mientras paseaban por el parque. Él quería aprovechar ese momento. Por mala suerte, no podía librar esa noche para ir a verla bailar, por lo que intentó compensarla con una caminata por uno de los parques que más le gustaban

\- Mucho. Ya sabes... además, es la primera vez que, al terminar, no te voy a ver. Pero estaré bien con Finn en el chino que hace esquina. Hacen unos rollitos de primavera deliciosos

\- Eso, dame envidia- comentó sin poder tapar esa tristeza. Ella se paro para abrazarlo en forma de consuelo, movimiento que el aprovecho para cogerla en posición perfecta para bailar el vals- Nos debíamos un baile- le recordó antes de ponerse a tararear el tono estándar de ese baile. A pesar de sus muy torpes pasos y alguna que otra pisada, reían como niños pequeños. Todo el nerviosismo por la noche había desaparecido, igual que la gente que pasaba al lado suyo. Eran solo ellos dos.

Por un mal pie de Poe, ambos cayeron sobre la hierba. Rey solo rio más fuerte todavía. Se quedaron un breve tiempo tumbados, con calma, dejando pasar un momento de pura calma antes de retornar al paseo.

\- Prométeme que esto nunca va a terminar- casi suplicaba Rey antes de levantarse

\- Nunca va terminar

Finalmente llegó la noche. Poco a poco, la gente iba llegando y ella, desde una esquina, espiaba a ver si llegaba Finn. Al ver la hora, dejó de mirar y se centró en terminar de calentar antes de dar el gran paso. No podía negar que los nervios la traicionaban, pero intentó mostrarse segura. Se puso en su posición y esperó a que el telón subiera y los focos la iluminaran.

El espectáculo iba a empezar.

Sonaba la música, las luces apagadas, solo los focos golpeándola, el telón se abría, murmullos, empezó a bailar, se paró en seco, más murmullos, ella gritó y todos se escandalizaron. Esa extraña cadena y la forma en la que iba a caer el telón fue doloroso, quemaba, ardía. Una vez más, él arruinaba su vida con semejante intervención, un tiro perfecto. Su ex-pareja salió corriendo, Finn saltó a ayudarla, gritos y gente intentando huir.

Ella solo cerró los ojos.

Deseo que ese no fuera su final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capitulo. El siguiente será epílogo


	19. Chapter 19

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Una progresión lenta pues la luz molestaba. El sonido de las máquinas era lejano. No quería intentar mover alguna parte de su cuerpo por miedo a sentir más dolor. Escuchaba voces, pero muy lejanas.

\- ...Poe- pudo decir finalmente

Ese fue solo el primer trozo de un largo camino. Solo a partir de la segunda vez pudo intentar mantener una conversación con las dos personas más importantes de su vida: Finn y Poe. Le ponían esas canciones que tanto le gustaban, con los Solo llenaban su habitación de demasiadas flores y comida mucho más rica que la de hospital, acomodaban sus almohadas, intentaban que no se dejara llevar por el pánico cuando no podía moverse y le contaban todo lo que podían. Ella sabía que en algunas cosas la estaban mintiendo, pero se daba por satisfecha cuando estaban a su lado. Tenía la satisfacción de saber que habían capturado a ese loco ex-pareja, aunque no podía negar que le daba un poco de lastima.

\- No te sientas culpable por no haber estado- adivinó ella una mañana la verlo pensativo- No ibas a saber que él iba a hacer eso. Con un poco de dura rehabilitación todo volverá a la normalidad y podremos ir los dos a bailar

\- ¿Querrás bailar a pesar de todo eso?

\- Esto- señaló el lugar donde se encontraba la cicatriz- no me va a parar. Ha sido mi sueño de toda la vida. Y me gustaría que tu estuvieras a mi lado. Siempre.

A Rey le hubiera gustado cerrar con broche de oro, un "vivieron felices" pero la realidad era más bien otra. Una vez más, la realidad le golpeaba como un boxeador y no le quedaba otra que admitir y tirar adelante: no estaba preparada para pisar un escenario de nuevo. El simple pánico a que repitieran los disparos azotaban tan fuerte que necesito ayuda profesional. Igualmente, aquella bailarina sonriente conocida como Rey no volvió a bailar para todos iluminada por grandes focos. Buscó algo más acorde y tranquilo, apartada de todo.  
Solo se sentía capaz de bailar en la casa con la única persona que merecía la pena bailar: su pareja Poe.


End file.
